


Let's all meet on the other side

by pandawasmyballpen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Growth, F/F, F/M, Multiple Major Character Deaths, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawasmyballpen/pseuds/pandawasmyballpen
Summary: Supernatural/ spiritual/romance story challenge.MC helps everyone move on and grows to become the person she is meant to bePlease see details inside.(I really think that this will be a really good headcanon and and I would be very very grateful if someone could take up this challenge)





	

**CHALLENGE FIC**

 

This can be either an epic long one shot or a multi chapter . Your choice.

**Details:**

**-** MC actually is an apathetic person, no direction in her life and just living her days in mediocrity with no desire to succeed in anything. 

 **-** MC never met the RFA in real life

\- MC and the rest were involved in a huge traffic accident or any huge disaster that caused their deaths.

\- Except MC didn't die but was put into coma with multiple injuries and cared for in the hospital

\- While MC's body is alive and kept stable, her spirit was adrift and somehow managed to meet other victims of the disaster who died and had no idea they did

\- In particular the RFA members who were actually on their way to meet each other to work on and plan the party.

\- Only MC knows that everyone there is dead (except maybe saeyoung who has a bit of inkling)

\- Only way for them to pass over to the great beyond is to resolve their issues when they were alive that keeps their spirit bound and MC has to help them by doing their "routes" all the while MC gradually leading them to reach their most recent memory which is their death and to achieve acceptance.

\- When all has been done, MC comes back to her body and wakes up with the presence of her family that's been beside her all those many months she's been asleep. She wakes up crying, her heart filled with mixed emotions of sadness, happiness, love and regret. She met all those wonderful people, learned so many things from them, loved and was loved in return, felt herself grow as a person and become more and she would never ever have to chance to meet them.

\- Time passes, MC recovers. She has more passion and purpose in her life. She goes out of her way to help people in someway to remember RFA. She would look for every member's grave and visit them and get on with her life.

 

**Bonus ending:**

-Saeyoung never died and was actually just in a coma like MC

-They met each other by freak chance

-Like he is going home with the snacks he bought from a convenience store, MC also on her way home from a hard day's work. Both walking in the same side walk, preoccupied with their phones. They both hear a cat or something and look up. Their eyes met then...... instant recognition.

 -Then end it there. XD

 

**That's all and thank you for reading this. I hope someone makes my dream come true and make this a story for me.**


End file.
